


Речная вода

by Gevion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейтилин глазами Робба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Речная вода

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы-2014.

Роббу кажется, что не он сам смог пережить, перетерпеть всю боль от гибели отца — это его молодость, его животный страх перед смертью помогли ему пройти через это. Что-то в его крови, то, что все время заставляет его двигаться, шепчет: быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее. Не дает ему увязнуть в трясине той боли.

Юношеская неуклюжесть переходит в уверенность в своей силе. Это еще не опытность, но для нее придет свое время. Ему удается уворачиваться от ударов, полагаясь на удачу и предчувствие. Зеленый побег легко сломить, когда он только наливается соком, но проходит совсем немного времени — и он становится таким гибким, что справиться с ним бывает тяжелее, чем с крепким растением. Север умеет ценить каждый росток. Здесь в людях намного больше первородной стихии, чем в ком бы то ни было, за исключением разве что одичалых.

Его матери, благородной Кейтилин Старк, которая всегда умела держать себя достойно, все дается куда большей ценой. И все же она несет седину в медных волосах так гордо, словно корону.

Робб знает, как говорят о ней его люди, когда думают, что их никто не услышит: что в ее жилах течет не кровь — вода, холодная речная вода, чей бурный бег замедлился с ее отъездом на Север. Что в ней, Кейтилин Старк, урождённой Талли, мужества и хладнокровия хватит на десять мужчин.

Также Робб знает, что это неправда. Видит и ее злость, и ее ярость. С каждым днем они набирают силу, становятся все разрушительнее. Если раньше в ней было столько любви к его отцу, можно только догадываться, сколько теперь в ней ненависти к его убийцам. Обманчивое спокойствие больше не способно скрывать ослепляющую боль, толкающую ее вперед.

Кейтилин — полноводная река, чья зима длится совсем недолго: какие-то мгновения после того, как приходит весть о казни мужа. Она уходит от чужих взглядов под защиту деревьев — так раненое животное забивается в нору. Замирает, втягивая холодный воздух. И не выдыхает, не вдыхает, _не дышит_ несколько невыносимых секунд. А потом кричит.

Даже ночью, закрывая глаза в попытке уснуть, Робб слышит этот крик. Так бешеные потоки взламывают корку льдов, сковавших реку. Это обещание скорой, страшной смерти каждому, кто попадется на пути. Раненое животное всегда сражается яростнее.

Кейтилин Старк, урожденная Талли — горная река, гибельные водовороты, грозовые северные тучи. Робб почти боится ее.


End file.
